


Substitute

by Sordsnboars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Felix, Breeding, Fisting, M/M, Omega Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Omega/Omega, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordsnboars/pseuds/Sordsnboars
Summary: Felix is an omega in heat. Dimitri, his partner, is also an omega. Dimitri can't knot him but he can do something almost as good.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> For Dimilix NSFW Bingo prompts Heat and Dimitri's hands.

“More,” Felix moaned, rolling his hips back to meet Dimitri’s thrusts. Dimitri groaned in return; the sight of Felix’s back, his loose hair trailing over his shoulders, and the view of Felix’s own slick trailing down his thighs as Dimitri fucked his ass open sends a bolt of lust through his body.

Being in heat is one of the few times that Dimitri can indulge with Felix; when Felix craves nothing more than Dimitri’s touch and praise. He doesn’t want an alpha; he doesn’t beg for one even in the deepest throes of his heat, all he wants is _Dimitri_. Dimitri’s touch and his adoration, his love, his scent, his cock.

“More,” Felix begged again. “Don’t stop—ah, harder, please, fill me up, breed me—” Felix rambled. _Breed me_. Dimitri would love nothing more than to father children with Felix; to see him round and heavy with their offspring, to use his own body to make life instead of ending it. His own irregular heat cycles lowered his own likelihood of fathering or carrying children and considering that it was uncommon—but not impossible—for one omega to impregnate another that was something Dimitri would have to dream of another day.

For now, he focused on what a beautiful sight Felix in heat is. He’s flushed, tender, _demanding_ ; his gaze is unfocused but the only thing he can see is Dimitri. Felix is sometimes shy when they make love, but in heat he’s slick and open and doesn’t hesitate to tell Dimitri what he wants.

“You look gorgeous like this, Felix,” Dimitri said in a low voice. He’s not an alpha, but he’s gotten good at mimicking the way they give commands. “I want to come inside you, fill you up, see you heavy with our kids—”

“Yes!” Felix wailed. Felix arches his back, trying to present himself further even though Dimitri is already balls deep in his ass. “Yes, I want that, I want your come, I want your knot—”

Felix was getting close. Neither of them could knot the other but they’d come up with alternative methods. A knot wasn’t required to satisfy an omega in heat, but it did trigger the process that would end their heat faster.

They’d found a toy that was adequate for when Dimitri was in heat, but since it was Felix’s turn—well. Dimitri’s hands were quite large, and they did the job as well as any knot could.

Dimitri sped up his own pace as he fucked Felix, sliding into him hard and steady. He kept that up until he felt himself tense, and he spilled deep inside of Felix. He held himself there, making sure as much of his come would stay inside as he could. He didn’t produce as much as an alpha would, but he came an impressive amount anyway.

Dimitri reached under Felix and palmed his cock, making Felix whine as Dimitri slid out of him. He smoothed a hand over Felix’s trembling back. “Be patient,” he reassured Felix. “I’m going to knot you now.”

“Now, please, now, I want it,” Felix whined, a strain in his voice telling Dimitri that he was probably tearing up from the sensations wracking his body and the sheer desperation to be filled. “Give it to me, boar, Dimitri, don’t hold back!”

He teased the rim of Felix’s hole, listening to the sounds Felix made. He slipped a finger in, feeling around. Felix was wet and fucked open enough already, but Dimitri liked to finger him anyway and build up the anticipation.

Dimitri pressed one finger in and out of him at a steady pace, then slipped a second finger in. He pumped them in and out faster, careful not to let too much of his own come slip out of him, as listened to Felix begging for more. He added a third finger, and then a fourth, pressing his fingers together to make sure they’d all fit in Felix.

Felix shook underneath him. “Dimitri—Dima—please, I need you, I need more,” he panted.

“I’ll take care of you,” Dimitri reassured him. He pulled his slick fingers out, admiring the slight gape of Felix’s hole. Felix was wet and ready for him, and his fingers were slick with plenty of Felix’s own fluids.

“Are you ready, my love?” Dimitri asked. He tucked his fingers into a fist and pressed a blunt knuckle to Felix’s asshole. He pushed in slowly, watching Felix’s well-prepared hole spread open to accept his entire fist. “Do you feel it, Felix? Can you tell that my knot is inside you, or have you been fucked so thoroughly you cannot tell a difference?”

“Shut up,” Felix moaned. “I—I feel it. It’s so big, your knot is so big, I’m so full—” His head dropped to the bed and he tried to hitch his hips up, feeling Dimitri’s hand touch sensitive spots inside him as he moved. “It’s too much, your stupid knot is too big—”

“I don’t think that’s true, Felix, I think I fit you perfectly,” Dimitri said, clenching and releasing his fist slightly, enough to tease Felix from the inside. He left himself just past Felix’s entrance, where an alpha’s real knot would press inside him. “I think your body was made for me, and me alone, my perfect sweet omega.”

“Ah—oh, goddess—yes, I was, I was made for you—but you’re _mine_ too, and don’t you dare forget that, boar.”

“I could never, Felix,” Dimitri said. He stroked Felix’s cock and felt Felix jerk under him, coming into his hand. Felix quieted down. Now was typically when a joined alpha and omega would doze off briefly, allowing the omega to relax and increasing the chance that conception would occur. Dimitri wasn’t sleepy, however, so he took the opportunity to admire Felix more as he drifted off for several minutes. Dimitri didn’t move his hand; Felix would likely wake up and come at least once more before it was time to pull out.

Felix did fall asleep for a few minutes, on his belly with his hips raised. Dimitri looked over Felix’s beautiful face and the few scars on his back, thinking about how fortunate he was that they had been able to mend and grow their relationship, and how it might grow again in the future. If they were able.

He knew Felix had awoken when Felix whimpered under him and arched his back.

“More, please,” Felix mumbled. Dimitri obliged, moving his fist very gently to stimulate Felix’s sensitive inner walls. He held his hand in place while Felix rocked his hips gently, getting himself off with the sensation inside him. After a few moments of this slow movement Felix came again, soaking Dimitri’s hand and their sheets with come a second time, in addition to all the slick running down his thighs.

“Pull it out,” Felix demanded. “Go slow.”

“This will feel strange,” Dimitri cautioned, although they had done this enough times that Felix knew what to expect. Dimitri extricated his hand as slowly as he could, meeting resistance when his wrist was at Felix’s entrance. He angled his arm to pull out of Felix as gently as he could, and after a few slow moments his hand pulled free. He wiped his very slick hand off on the already filthy sheets and gathered Felix up, pulled them into a laying position with his chest to Felix’s back.

“How do you feel?” Dimitri asked as he pressed a kiss to the old claiming bite on Felix’s neck.

“Like I just got fucked by a demonic beast,” Felix grumbled. “But I feel… good. Full. Safe.”

Perfect. Thoroughly fucked, warm, and safe were exactly how an omega should feel after they’ve been satisfied during a heat. “I am glad to hear it. I’m lucky I get to do this with you, Felix.”

“Yeah, you are lucky,” Felix smiled. His eyes were drifting shut; it was difficult to stay awake after a knotting, with a pseudo knot or otherwise. “And… you too, boar. Dimitri. I’m lucky to have you too.”

They were silent, and Dimitri thought Felix had fallen asleep. He was nearly asleep himself. Then Felix spoke. “Do you… think you could actually get me pregnant?”

Dimitri considered it. “I think about that often,” he admitted. “I am not sure I’m capable of it.”

“I think you should try,” Felix said. Dimitri wasn’t exactly surprised, but Felix hadn’t been this direct before.

“I… would like that. Having children with you,” Dimitri said softly.

“If you can’t get me pregnant,” Felix started, “do you think you could get pregnant?”

Dimitri had thought about that in the past, but not since the war ended and he’d begun a romantic relationship with Felix. “I’m not sure if that’s possible either,” he admitted. “But I suppose I’m willing to try.”

“I’ll go first,” Felix declared. “If that doesn’t work, then it’s your turn.”

Dimitri chuckled. “That is an acceptable plan. Your heat will not end for another day or two, correct? We could continue to try now.”

“Right. Well. Goodnight, Dimitri.” Felix pressed back against Dimitri’s chest.

Dimitri threw an arm over Felix’s waist and pulled him closer. “Sleep well, my love.”


End file.
